


When Things go Awry

by CardinalFinch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anderson brothers, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor RK900 and RK800-60 are triplets, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, RK800-60’s name is James, RK900’s name is Noah, Slow Burn, gory??, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalFinch/pseuds/CardinalFinch
Summary: It seems that everything always goes wrong at the same time. For Noah Anderson, he’s looking towards a confusing, complicated week full of unwanted android meetings, his nosy parents, and one of the biggest cases of the decade. Never mind that, he has to deal with his new partner, a RH-700 who doesn’t know personal space if it slapped him in the face. God help him.





	1. Good Morning, with a Slap of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first fic. I’m excited to finally be able to write this. I’ve been wanting to write this for awhile, so it’s good that I can finally get the creative juices flowing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Just some warnings. In this chapter there will be graphic descriptions of a body. If you do not enjoy that, please don’t read this chapter. Also, there’s tons of swearing, so if you don’t like that either, don’t read the entire work.

Noah Anderson was a punctual person. One for keeping the time, and arriving early to every event. A pet peeve of his, some would say. This morning, however, was a different story all together. Thanks for that, James, he thought bitterly.  
“James!” He shouted, as he looked at the time. 6:15? Fuck! He was supposed to be at work. He tried to leap out of bed, but he was tangled in the sheets. Instead of making a graceful leap, he stubbed his toe, and couldn’t help but let a string of colourful obscenities fall from his mouth.  
He had about negative fifteen minutes to pull his shit together. The basics: Get dressed, brush your teeth, and try to grab whatever you can for breakfast. The first thing he found on the floor was a Hawaiian top, and a pair of jeans. Whatever, just put it on. You’re not a fashion model. He grudgingly put on the top, or rather ‘Connor’s gag gift from two Christmases ago’.  
In his hurry, he’d managed to snatch a half-finished bag of pretzels, and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. He was tearing down the empty streets of Detroit at 6:30 in the morning. His shift started at 6:10.  
Up ahead, the precinct was coming into view. Noah used up the rest of his energy to make it to the front doors. Limply, he grasped the handle. He opened the glass door. Taking as little time as possible, he slipped through the doors, and almost raced to his desk.  
“Anderson!” The shrill voice of Captain Stern could be heard from her office. Noah tensed, and numbly strolled to the office. As soon as he closed the door behind himself, he knew something was up. He had a gut feeling, shall we say.  
“Yes, Captain Stern?” He folded his arms behind his back.  
She rolled her eyes, keeping that stern face. Get it? Yeah, okay fine. Noah’d be lying if he said he’d never made that joke before. “I’m giving you a partner.”  
“Oh for f..” He was about to cuss, but her glare cut straight through his sentence. He decided not to finish that phrase.  
“RH-700,” She raised her hand, and made the gesture for ‘come hither’. From the corner of the office, a man.. No an android, made its way to stand next to Noah. “Your name?”  
“I’m RH-700, the Android sent by Cyberlife. I’ve been programmed to be named Gavin.” The android replied stiffly. Robotic.  
Captain Stern turned her attention back onto Noah. “He’ll be your partner.”  
“Oh no. No, no, no.” Noah waved his hands, and began to laugh. A nervous laugh. “You’re joking, right? You’re not making me work with a hunk of metal, are you? This is my punishment for being late once, isn’t it?” He accused. He was about to move towards Captain Stern in an intimidating manner, but her frown indicated that he’d lose his job if he were to so much as threaten her.  
“Go on, Detective. Get out of here.” She flicked her wrist in the direction of the doorway. “Bring Gavin with you to your examination. Gavin will brief you on your case. Get a move on.”  
Noah’s fists clenched, but he left the office anyway. He stalked to his desk, and sat down in his old chair. It squeaked. The sound annoyed him, agitating his already frazzled nerves. He needed something to cool down, start his morning off. Then he remembered his pretzels.  
By the time he’d fished them out of his pockets, the android had found him. It had taken its sweet time wandering around. Scanning things, no doubt. He’d put his hand into the bag, and had picked up a pretzel. He was about to plop it into his mouth, but the android was quick. It slapped Noah’s wrist, forcing him to drop the pretzel.  
“What the shit?” Noah cried, clutching his wrist. It was throbbing, pounding to the rhythm of his pulse. “What’s your fucking problem, tin for brains?”  
The android carefully turned to look at him. “You have not eaten anything this morning, Detective. I highly suggest you have a proper breakfast of fruits, or such before we leave. There’s an apple in the break room.”  
“Oh piss off,” Noah grumped, stuffing several pretzels into his mouth before the android could smack them away. Salty foods were the good foods. He hated to admit, but Noah’s diet was full of too many carbs, and not much else.  
“Please Detective,” The android persisted, that made Noah grow even more irritated. “Your diet is already full of carbohydrates. You should try eating an apple once in awhile.”  
Noah rolled his eyes. Yeah, no. Salty foods are my crutch, was what he wanted to say, but he suppressed it. “Look, whatever, let’s get going.” He stood up, and briefly scanned the room. He didn’t see his brother anywhere. Noah guessed he’d actually taken James up on his stupid offer.  
Noah poked his head around to the desk that Hank was sitting at. Connor’s desk, actually. “Hank, Connor’s not coming in today. He has a family day planned.”  
The android nodded, and continued to type away at Connor’s keyboard. As long as it kept itself occupied. “Okay, let’s get going,” He murmured, making a beeline to the front door. He could hear Gavin’s.. the android’s light footsteps behind him.  
They grabbed one of the vacant police cruisers. Noah had to argue with the android for at least five minutes before the android gave in, and allowed Noah to sit in the driver’s seat. Even if you didn’t actually have to drive these things, it made Noah reminiscent of his childhood.  
Not even five minutes in complete silence, and the android had to start up a conversation. “Detective, may I ask you a personal question?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Noah grumbled, gritting his teeth together. He watched his reflection in the rear-view mirror, and noticed that his hair was an absolute mess. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it up.  
“You were talking about Connor going to a ‘family day’. Aren’t you part of his family, Detective?”  
“Yeah, I am.” Noah replied simply. The android waited for a moment, then realized that Noah wasn’t going to keep going.  
The android kept its gaze on the view ahead of them. “May I ask you another personal question, Detective?”  
“Jesus Christ, how many personal questions do you need to ask?” Noah snapped. He seemed to recoil, and repeated several breathing exercises to keep calm. “Yeah, fine. Fine, just ask your goddamn question.”  
“Why aren’t you going to Connor’s ‘family day’, Detective?” The android wore an expression that was pretty bare. A bit accusatory, honestly.  
Noah twined his fingers together across his lap. “Because I didn’t want to go.”  
That abruptly ended the conversation. Seems androids can have their patience run thin, too. The android kept its gaze directly on the road ahead of them. It did have to break the silence in order to brief Noah on their case. A suburban dude dies, and everyone flips out. Whatever. He happens to be a popular journalist of a news outlet called ‘The Opposition’ who make a whole bunch of anti-government statements, and such. About how awful capitalism is. You know the drill.  
It took a bit longer, but they eventually made it to the scene.  
The classic suburban house stood before them. It was decked out in police tape, officers, and journalists. Just what we need, the media. Noah inwardly groaned, and climbed out of the car. The android followed suit. They both made their way up the stairs, past the tape, past the media.  
“James Anderson?” Several of the journalists cried as they saw Noah. Noah turned his attention away. He hated it when people messed them up. Sure, he gets it if they’re messing up Connor and James. They’re identical.. But Noah? Noah’s the black sheep, the fraternal triplet. He’s taller (by a few inches, yeah, still taller), broader, and a bit more straight angles.  
“No, I’m not James Anderson.” Noah spoke evenly, “I need to do my job, so if you’d please let us through.” This wasn’t the first time, and this wasn’t the last.  
They were merciless, pushing cameras in his face, microphones. Anything to get the ‘scoop’. Noah shook his head, and pushed past them. The android followed obediently. They made it into the room. The room.  
Noah was a bit shellshocked, to say the least. He’d never seen anything so gruesome before. He gulped audibly, turning away from the sight. The sight was their victim, splayed across his bed. His innards had been ripped out, and were spilling across his stomach. On the bedposts, innards were strung across them like some sort of Christmas decorations.  
It doesn’t even stop there. Sure, his guts were pulled out, and that’s awful. Man, though, it got worse. Noah hadn’t even bothered to look at the dude’s face. He couldn’t honestly. The blood, the guts, everything was just like a horror movie.  
The android, though. He could stomach this kind of stuff. It was taking cautious looks, analyzing and such. It began to lean towards the body, the arms specifically. The dude was placed in a way that made Noah’s hair raise. Arms bound to the bedposts in a way that reminded him of Jesus Christ. Except, this was much worse.  
“2 Cigarette burns on both arms,” The android murmured to himself. Then his gaze fell to the floor. He dropped to the ground in a few seconds, picking up a cigarette butt. “Vogue. Going by stereotypes, a lady was here. She was wearing gloves. Not a heavy smoker. Expensive taste.”  
“All from a cigarette butt?” Noah couldn’t keep the astonishment from his voice. He wanted to slap himself silly for sounding like some child looking at his grandfather’s old bottled ships. To an android, no less.  
The android ignored him. It stood up, and continued to watch the body. “Both eyes missing from the sockets. Spooned out, by the looks of it. A means of torturing the victim. A finger’s missing on the left hand. The ring finger, specifically.” Then the android did something that made Noah try very hard not to vomit across the floor. It popped the victim’s jaw open. There, an eyeball was placed there. The android was getting all handsy with the victim’s mouth, pulling out an expensive wedding ring. It studied the ring momentarily, before demanding that someone bring it a bag to dispose evidence. Someone did so.  
“Five teeth are missing from the victim’s mouth. From the looks of the gums, and the estimated extraction time, it was before the victim’s death. A way of making the victim talk, perhaps.” The android nodded, seemingly proud of all this information it was collecting. It took a step away from the body, trying to study the body as a whole.  
“That’s not a lot of blood,” Noah murmured quietly.  
The android hummed in agreement. “Yes, you’re right. The body was moved here. Somehow, our murderer moved the body here without the houseguests noticing. When was the body found, sir?” The android whipped around to one of the officer’s standing around.  
She flipped through her pages on the clipboard, and found the page it was on. “This morning at 4:15. He was found by his wife after having a night out with her friends.”  
The android thanked her curtly, and turned back to Noah. “Well, I think we’re done. Let’s get going.”  
“Hold on, I call the shots, plastic.” Noah growled, pressing an index into the android’s chest. “I’m tolerating you, don’t push it.”  
The android cracked a pitying smirk. It then twisted around, and walked out the door. Noah’s jaw dropped. This android was giving him sass, now? What the shit was this?  
When Noah caught up with the android, he was fuming. The android climbed into the driver’s seat. The nerve! Noah’s fists were clamped together. He was ready to beat the shit out of this android. When he began to open his mouth, the android shut him up.  
“Sorry, Detective. You weren’t doing much to help me at the crime scene. You did provide entertainment, though. You’re face was absolutely hilarious.” It said, expressionlessly. When the android turned to look at Noah, its face was supporting the worst case of bitch face he’s ever seen. One to rivals his, actually.  
This seemed to take the edge off of the android’s words. “Jesus Christ, who programmed you to have such a resting bitch face?” He snarled, but he noticed that he was feeling a bit calmer now.  
The android ignored him again. Never mind what Noah had just though about being calmer. Now, he felt that his blood would simply burst from his veins. “What is up with you? Are you so above everyone that you’ll just ignore me?”  
“Yes, in fact I am. I think the crime scene we just visited and both our performances says a lot about who’s ‘above everyone’.” The android answered smugly.  
Oh, this riled Noah up. “Oh yeah? Do you want to take this outside, asshole?” He challenged. The android tossed an exhausted expression Noah’s way.  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to punch me, much less actually wound me.” The android shrugged his shoulders, “But don’t let that deter your determination.”  
Noah took a deep breath, and slumped in the seat. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. “We’re going to the nearest restaurant.”  
“That’s not part of our shift. We should get back immediately.”  
Noah groaned. “Yeah, whatever. I need a coffee or something. Let’s go through a drive thru, and pick something up.” He only gained a stern look from the android. “Jesus, I need something to calm my nerves so I don’t fucking punch you. Come on.”  
Eventually, the android did give in. It gave him all the facts of why he should not be drinking coffee, while listing all the possible ways he might die from coffee in the future.  
He brushed it off. “Yeah, whatever. I’m starving, and it’s the only thing that’s under two dollars.”  
“That’s not true, Detective.”  
Noah groaned. “I don’t like donuts,”  
They showed up at precinct a few minutes later. Noah almost sprinted to his desk for coverage, trying to avoid the android. Anything to get him away from its annoyingly deep voice. He slammed the coffee cup onto his desk, and turned to his computer. He groaned, as he logged in, and began the long, gruelling form he was to fill out.  
“Oh, Detective,” That voice sounded, “You don’t need to do a write up. I’ve already completed and handed in the write up, all while we were on our way back.”  
No wonder Connor had found more time to himself ever since Hank arrived. If this android was going to complete all his right ups in record speed, sign him the fuck up! Honestly, Noah had needed a partner. The work was swarming him, suffocating him. He barely had time to sleep. That’d change maybe. All he had to do was put up with the stupid thing.  
“Yeah, cool.” He scratched the back of his neck. The android’s eyes felt like they bore two holes straight through his head with lasers. “What?” He demanded as the android refused to remove his gaze.  
“I’m awaiting a simply ‘Thank-you’, Detective Anderson.”  
Noah rolled his eyes. “Tough luck, bud.”  
The android moved in on him. It placed one hand on the desk. It loomed over him. Its eyebrows were furrowed, and its lips were pulled into a tight frown. Noah leaned back, and regained his ability to do anything. He hadn’t even realized it, but he had been frozen to the spot. His heart pounding in his ears.  
He pulled his hands up, and pushed on the android’s chest. The android seemed to comply, straightening. Noah tried to murmur a faint, “Fuck off, dildo.” He did, but it wasn’t too loud. Almost like a whisper. The android raised an eyebrow, and busied off to do something else.

For the rest of his shift, he sifted through multiple homicide cases that were all close in proximity. The android hadn’t bothered him much, except for a few quick one liners that infuriated Noah. Other than those, yeah, it’d gone off somewhere else. Noah couldn’t help but wonder where.  
The time was ticking. It was 6:01. About ten minutes until his shift finally ended. Wait, no, scratch that. His parents were visiting. He clung onto those ten minutes like a life line. He checked the time again. Fifteen minutes after. Why not stay later? It wouldn’t kill him.  
Around twenty minutes after six, Noah was tapping away at his keyboard. An earl grey tea was clamped between one hand, and being brought to his lips. The movement of taking a sip was paused mid-way, as Noah felt there was a disturbance in the force. He placed the tea down onto his desk. When he went to turn around, he was met with the android’s waist. He pushed himself backwards. T  
“What the fuck?” Was all he really could muster under his breath. “Don’t do that again, God.”  
The android stared at him, and cracked a shit-eating grin. “No need to call me God, Detective. Gavin’s just fine.”  
“Oh, shut your metal trap.” Noah picked up his tea, and completed taking a sip.  
It tilted its head. “It’s approximately 6:23, Detective. Your shift finishes at 6:10. Why are you still here?”  
“Can’t I be?” Noah pinched his nose. “Fine, I’m going home. See you tomorrow, Optimus Prime.”  
The android nodded, “Goodnight, Detective.”

As soon as Noah turned the door handle, and opened the door, boom. There was his mother. It was good to see her after so long, but he knew that staying with her for a week would definitely dry his patience really quickly.  
He tried for a smile. “Hey mom,”  
“Noah, come in, come in.” She replied, ushering him in. She pulled him into a rare hug. So rare was the occurrence of her actually hugging him, it was almost like finding 400 dollars on a busy street. Rare. Something was off. He spotted James leaning against the wall, chatting with their father. His eyes were steadily observing Noah’s reaction.  
So he took it. He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed. “How’ve you been?”  
“Pretty good. Let’s go to the living room.” She pulled him into the living room and sat him down. His mouth dried. It felt like he was about to be interrogated.. and that feeling was right.  
She began her interrogation with a simple statement. “We haven’t seen you in ages, honey,” Followed by a question relating to that statement. “What have you been doing?” Then ignoring her previous question, asked another. “Have you found anyone yet? A lovely lady to settle down with?” He inwardly cringed at this. It was always the same format, always the same statement and questions.  
“Yeah, I’ve been pretty busy at work. Sorry. I’ve called, but you guys don’t answer.” Ever, he wanted to say. He’s called multiple times, and they never pick up, or call. “And no, there’s been no lady.”  
She opened her mouth, then shut it. But then she decided to say what it was she wasn’t going to say. “You spend too much at work. You really should be trying to find a nice woman to spend the rest of your life with. There’s plenty of women in California, you should come visit us sometime.”  
“Yeah, sounds like a nice visit, mom,” Noah decided to agree with her, because what else could he do? “Well, I’m going to go grab something to eat in the kitchen,” He stood, and made his way to the kitchen, where lo and behold, Connor was.  
The man was sitting at the ‘bar’, or rather a set of stools under an island. He was nursing an entire bottle of red wine, drinking from the bottle like an absolute Neanderthal. “Oh, hey there, Noah.” Connor waved his hand a bit. He hadn’t made much progress with the wine, so he was still pretty sober.  
“Put that away, Connor,” Noah whispered hurriedly, stepping forwards to take it away. “You can’t drink around them, and especially not an entire bottle of wine!”  
Connor rolled his eyes, and tucked the bottle under his arm. “See, it’s hidden.” Even though it was clearly visible. “Whatever, they don’t care.”  
“Yes they do. Plus, drinking an entire bottle of wine is for nights alone.” When you’re crying about something that happened in the last episode of some show you’ve been binging. Or maybe when you’re crying about how no one will hold you, that too. “Connor, please put that away, you’ll get us all in..” But Noah never finished, because the sound of the doorbell rang.  
Noah could hear his mother greeting the person at the door with a few cold questions. When Noah made his way to see who was at the door, it was none other than that fucking android, Gavin. This was not good at all. Not good, not good.  
“Hello Noah,” The android greeted him plainly, earning a breath of surprise from his mother. “I am in need of your assistance.”


	2. Thanks Mom, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The android just had to come to his doorway, and now Noah’s being punished? Another murder pops up, and things are falling into place. Maybe Noah does have a chance at figuring out these gruesome murders.

Yeah, that’s right. The scene that was playing out before Noah was a testing one. The android at the door, gazing at Noah with an urgent expression. His mother blocking as much space across the door as she possibly could, making sure that ‘her’ sons would be protected at all costs from such a horrifying monster.  
Noah knew his mother’s burning hatred for androids, among other things. He’d been raised alongside religion and rules, shootings and murder. It’s safe to say that Noah’s childhood was not one of the brightest out there. Honestly, his whole life seemed to be one disaster after another. This day had been very good at portraying that.  
He had no idea what was running through his head as the next few words escaped from his lips. “Hey Gavin,” It didn’t feel natural. Forced. His mother’s inward gasp made Noah’s hair on the back of his neck rise in the worst way possible. He stepped forwards, grabbing his coat from a hook. He pulled it over his current top. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t wait up. Work, and a beautiful robot awaits.” He offered his mother, with a slight forced smile. Calling the android beautiful, or anything more than a stupid hunk of metal was not anywhere in his future.  
She didn’t say anything, a bit speechless for several moments. Then it all came down as if the ceiling had caved in. She dropped it. Dropped that act she’d been portraying. You know the one. The one where she acts like the motherly figure she was supposed to be, but never was. The one where only the promise of priceless gems and money made this persona resurface. Now? Her true colours were starting to bleed through her pretending.  
“You can’t leave, it’s supposed to be family time, you ungrateful wretch! When is work not going to get in the way? And with a male android? Clearly you’d rather spend more time with a trash can faggot than with your family!” She was now towering over Noah. Noah hadn’t even realized it, but he’d subconsciously pressed himself against the android. He was in a pitiful state, curled up almost.  
Noah didn’t reply. Didn’t say anything.  
“This fucking thing, it’s taking over you! Why don’t you spend time with us anymore? Why don’t you come to visit us anymore? Your brother James always makes sure he visits at least during the holidays! You don’t even bother with a card! You’re not successful. You’re leeching off of your brothers successes! It’s always been that way, Noah!” Then she seemed to realize she’d accidentally said what she’s been thinking all these years. She recoiled, but didn’t stop her shouting. “Don’t you love your mom and dad?”  
Noah’s voice was barely a whisper, but the sentence still seemed to punch her in the face. “He’s not my dad.”  
It took a moment. The sentence had only phased her for a brief pause. Soon, she was back in action. She was over Noah again, her face in a twisted, wrathful expression. Noah was stepping across the threshold, trying to distance himself from her.  
All of a sudden, her index finger stabbed into his chest. He could feel her red, finely manicured nail digging into his skin. Her expression was familiar.. He hadn’t seen that expression in quite some time. Almost a whisper, it came out of her lips. It held as much hostility and venom as a snake, “Don’t bother coming home tonight, Noah Richard Anderson.”  
With that, she slammed the door in his face

 

Noah slumped out of the threshold, and down the stairs. He pushed the entrance door open, and caught the android staring at him in his peripheral vision. Noah’s frown soured, as a blast of chilly air sent shivers through his body. He hadn’t dressed warm enough for this autumn evening.  
He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and hugged his jacket closer to him. There, awaiting him, was a taxi. The android opened the door, and Noah climbed into the backseat. The android followed behind him.  
It was silent for about two whole minutes before the android decided a ‘light’ joke would lessen the tension. Yeah, somehow the tin can couldn’t figure out that that was probably the worst idea it could possibly hatch in that complicated computer of its.  
“Richard’s your middle name?” The android asked.  
Noah rolled his eyes, and leaned against the taxi’s window. “Yeah, what of it?” He grumbled. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this shit right now.  
“The name Richard can be shortened to ‘Dick’, and I think that’s very fitting for you, Detective.” The android had the audacity to say that. Right now.  
“Are you kidding me?” Noah’s voice was laced with anger, guilt, and most of all, frustration. “I’m getting tossed out on my ass because you decided to show up on my front door like a lost puppy. My mother just had to answer it, and you know her! She hates your ‘species’ like it’s an epidemic!” Noah ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself. “Fuck, I’ve got nowhere to go..”  
The android waited about ten seconds before speaking again. “Might I suggest..”  
“What?” Noah demanded breathlessly, his tangent seemingly leaving him without any wind or punch to back his words up.  
The android tensed. “Would you please let me finish my sentence, Detective. It’s rude to interrupt.” Noah waited for the android to continue. It did. “Might I suggest you come stay at my household?”  
Noah stared. Then he began again, “I’ve known you for about a day, and all of a sudden you’re inviting me for a sleepover?” Neither the android, nor Noah said anything for a moment. Then Noah’s eyes bugged out. “Wait, you have a house?”  
“Yes, I do, Detective. It might come as a surprise, but I live alone and don’t leech off of others successes.” The android kept its eyes out the window.  
A beat passed. It was an awkward sort of silence. By now, Noah seemed to regain his ability to breathe. “Are you serious.” It wasn’t a question, more like muttering to himself. The anger had drained from him like someone had pulled the plug out from the drain. Noah’s gaze had fallen to his lap.  
“The victim is Susan Browns, a suburban woman. She lives..” The android paused, shaking its head. Its LED flashed yellow momentarily, before resuming to the normal blue. “I mean lived two neighbourhoods away from our last victim. She has four children, all under the age of 15, and two cats.” The android reported.  
“Okay. So, was she in like, a school board or something stupid like that with the last victim?”  
The android shrugged. It lifted its fingers to its chin, and stroked the very little stubble there was in thought. Noah hadn’t even noticed the thing had stubble in the first place. Weird how Cyberlife managed to include tiny little facial hairs on an android instead of being capable of reading the situation.  
The taxi came to an abrupt stop in front of a generic house. Nothing too out of the ordinary except, Noah didn’t know, the masses of cops surrounding the area, and the caution tape. Yeah, that was definitely something you’d see everyday.  
They took the steps, then into the house. Pretty normal for a suburban house. Marble counters in the kitchen, an island at the centre. Pretty simple cupboards. Everything looked expensive, straight out of a House and Home magazine. The living room was no different.  
The officers at the scene suggested they take the steps to the real crime scene. So they did. Instead of the bedroom, the scene was in the bathroom. The bathroom might’ve had white tiles, but now it certainly didn’t.  
Red. Red was everywhere. Noah’s throat itched, and his mouth began to water in that pre-vomit sort of state. You know the sort. Noah swallowed down his fears, and started to sort through what the scene before him was giving him.  
Her face was almost indistinguishable. Cheeks were torn apart from the inside, while her eyes were sort of intact. Pierced through the iris in both of them with two rusty nails. One in each eye. Her hair was crusty with dried blood, but other than that, was fine.  
As everything does, it gets worse. Her arms were both bending to angles that are clearly unnatural. Both were broken, most likely. The surrounded her body in a halo sort of fashion, except loose and disturbing. Her legs were bloody, strewn everywhere. Almost as if someone had blended them together.  
Her torso was just full of nails. Nails of all sorts; Rusty ones, longer ones, shorter ones, larger, smaller, old and new. Noah crouched down, but not before the stench reached his nose. He gagged, and that urge to vomit resurface at such an intensity that he almost puked across the evidence.  
“That’s the fluids that have leaked from her body.” The android stated. “It seems she’s been dead for 12 hours, considering that rigor mortis is at its peak.”  
“Great, that’s real helpful. Anything else?”  
The android poked around the body, lifting up her hands. It picked through her fingers. Then it said quietly, “The killer burned off her finger tips. But why?” It was a rhetorical question, so Noah didn’t bother sharing his opinion. The android would ignore him, anyway. “And her ring finger is ripped off, too. Similar to the last victim.”  
The android grazed over the rusted nails, before going towards the face. It opened her mouth, and Noah had to turn away. Her teeth had been torn out once, and place back into her mouth forcefully. All of them were so dysfunctional, so disorganized. They hadn’t been put back the right way. Some had been hammered in, it seemed.  
“Jesus, this dude’s a sick motherfucker.” Noah murmured quietly. His fingers itched for a weight to be resting between them; A cigarette, really. He was craving a cigarette. Two bodies in the same day was too much for Noah.  
“Yes. That’s true.” The android murmured, as it pushed its fingers further into her mouth. The very motion brought all of Noah’s small lunch up to his cheeks in one swift movement. The android paused, and forcefully ripped its hand from her mouth. There, resting between its thumb and index was her wedding ring.  
Noah twisted on his heel, running his fingers through his hair. Breathe, one two three, breathe, one two three.  
“If you do not feel comfortable Detective, we do not need to loiter. You may wait in the taxi while I finish up..”  
“Like Hell you will!” Noah pipped up, trying to calm himself. This was too much. Then his stubborn little voice reared up, and said he wasn’t going to ‘wait in the car’. What kind of detective would he be if he decided to do so? “Look, one thing is there’s a lot more blood here. But the way her legs are shredded to bits.. Nah. It doesn’t seem likely that there’d be a shredder big enough for her around the house...”  
“Maybe they’re all being killed in the same place.” Both android and human said in unison. 

They found themselves in a taxi. Noah had decided to see if he could sneak into his house. He’d climbed the stairs, and knocked on the door. It took awhile, but Connor came to the door. He held a finger to his lips.  
“Shut it, Noah. Okay, look, I can’t let you in now. Mom and dad are still up. I can let you in in maybe, say two hours? Or in the morning. Can you find somewhere to stay until then?”  
“Connor, seriously? There’s no one I can have a mini sleepover with!”  
Connor rolled his eyes. Then he turned to the android behind Noah. “Hey Gavin, think Noah can stay over at your house for a couple hours until things cool down?”  
The android jolted to life after standing in the doorway like statue. “I have already offered Detective Anderson a place to sleep tonight.”  
“Perfect. Plans done. See you, Noah. Thank me later!” Connor chuckled, as he closed the door. The click of the lock slid into place.

The ride to the android’s place was awkward. It was quiet, Noah was quiet. The android did try to make a conversation, but every time Noah shut it down with snide remarks. He could see the android growing visibly annoyed with his immature behaviour, and it did nothing more than egg him on.  
“Why are your parents always so hateful towards androids, Detective?”  
“Huh, I have no idea why! Maybe because they’re uncaring, heartless and clearly going to turn against us... They already have! Hell, there’s been tons and tons of movies made about you guys before your binary codes were even a thought in some laboratory. And surprise, you go batshit crazy in all of them!” Noah hadn’t even realized he’d been ranting, and it didn’t make much sense, but his point shone through.  
The android simulated a huff, and looked out the window.

There they were, standing outside of the android’s ‘homestead’. It was a basic apartment building, a bit gritty in some areas. Middle class, sure. The android probably spent most of its cash on the rent, never mind food and clothing. It didn’t need food or clothing.  
The android stepped through the door, and beelined to the stairs. It took them one at a time, because its legs were so short. Noah couldn’t help but laugh, as he took them two at a time, with a slight hop in his step. Sure, they weren’t too far apart in height, but Noah was still taller than the android. Noah added his height to an imaginary list in his head of things he could lure over the android.  
The hallway was decorated with a funky carpet, and panelled walls. It looked like Noah had taken a visit to the past. The ceilings even had that weird texture of paint that everyone knew belonged in older apartments, run down or fancy.  
They stopped at the fourth door down from the stairs. The android fished through its pocket to find its keys, before jutting the key into the keyhole, and opening the door. Noah took a step across the threshold, and was bestowed with a very simple apartment.  
It was cozy, and comfortable. Homely, yeah, but it sort of reminded him of a Hobbit home. It had the colour scheme; browns, greens, and greys mainly. Sometimes accented colours, for example mahogany or Tuscany yellow.  
It must’ve been two rooms, with a bathroom. The kitchen was a conjoined with the living room. There wasn’t much in the shelves, a few classic books. Noah picked one up, and turned it over. God, he hadn’t seen one of these in forever. A true classic.  
“The X-Files? Really?” He chuckled. “Wow. You really are a nerd.”  
The android didn’t answer for the longest time. “Thanks.” He.. It. It answered dryly. Something turned in Noah’s brain. The android’s pronouns switching for a momentary blip. It hadn’t answered so robotically, even if it had been a single word. The way he’d said ‘Thanks’ instead of ‘Thank-you, Detective’, or anything else formal.  
Dear God, could Noah last all night with a fucking android?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to come out with. I’ll try to keep the chapter updates regular, but this chapter was hard to write for some reason. Anyway, enjoy.  
> A few warnings; Graphic descriptions of a corpse, and gore. I’ve already put that as a warning, so for the next few chapters, it’ll go without saying.


	3. Brotherly Love, Am I Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, spending time with the android is a hassle. Sure, they seem to be getting along, but Noah is getting annoyed. So, yeah, fine. Let us face the monster waiting at home.

Life was really good right now. Except that is wasn’t.

Noah checked his phone every few seconds, trying to seem disinterested in the android sitting on the opposite side of the couch. The way the android was scanning him sent uncomfortable shudders down Noah’s back. The android, as a thing, was creeping him out as a whole.

“Can you not stare at me?” Noah finally demanded, turning to watch the android in return.

It looked down at its lap, and fiddled with its hands. “Sorry, Detective.”

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Noah couldn’t help but observe over at the android. To study it for a bit. He hadn’t had the time to really see the android’s face. Sure, sparing several glances at it, or seeing the thing from afar.

From the left side, it looked too human for Noah’s tastes. It had individual hairs that littered its jaw, scars across the flesh, and eyes that were way too grey.. And currently locking eyes with Noah intently.

“Detective.”

Noah had gotten too close. He pushed himself back to his side of the sofa. He couldn’t hear much besides his pulse. That was embarrassing. He’d only inched closer because he wanted to see where the scars went.. Right?

Noah kept his eyes from running back towards the android. Out of sight, out of mind, right?Sure, sure. His stomach growled, and he was reminded about how hungry he actually was. He’d barely eaten all day.

“Try eating something,” The android’s voice demanded.

All Noah wanted to do was argue with the android, but he had to say that the android was right. He was starving.

“Do you have anything in those bare cupboards, or do we have to order in?” Noah got to his feet. The android stood along with Noah.

The android made a clicking sound with his mouth. “There’s a 24 hour cafe two blocks away.”

“Walking? Come on, you know me better.” Noah could only guess that the android had probably managed to figure out every last thing about him. Like where he lived, for example.

“I know that you walk to work every day, even those that you are late. It is very rare for you to be late, because you are quite punctual. You enjoy a light jog, and a bottle of chardonnay to finish of your night.”

“Damn. Do you want a prize?”

“I would prefer you’d accompany me to the 24 hour cafe.”

Noah’s stomach seemed to enjoy that idea.. Hell, Noah wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. It beat sitting here on a couch, awkward silence filling the gap between them.

So here he was, standing outside of a 24 hour cafe, with his work partner of a day. He pushed the glass door open, and took the booth in the far corner. The android, as always, followed him to the seat. The android following him in general seemed to annoy Noah more than it usually did.

“Jesus, can you not follow me around like a shadow?”

“Detective, I assure you that I do not live in your shadow. In fact, I’ve already excelled beyond your capabilities, if the last 12 hours has anything to say.”

Noah had to bite the inner part of his cheek to keep himself from lashing out. Sure, Noah was patient (in fact, he was sorted into the Hufflepuff house when he was twelve), but certain things twist his buttons. This android seemed to be very good at doing such.

The worst part was the fact that the stupid thing was finding it enjoyable. A smirk was playing across its lips, breaking through the ‘somewhat emotionless’ facade. Well, honestly, the android wasn’t emotionless. It tried to smile, to raise its eyebrows and such. It was its first day, so if Hank was anything to go by, it takes at least a weak to fully comprehend facial expressions.

You know who was expressionless? Noah. Noah was not one to show his emotions as easily as most. Connor? Yeah, Connor showed tons of emotion (although most of which were negative). James, sure. Although, James did take up a bit of an act, being superior to all else. That’s why he has that much money.

Noah’s mother? That woman was full of emotion, and deceit. She lies through her teeth. Her motives are too evident that Noah didn’t have to be a detective to pick up. She wants money, and she wants it from James. Here’s the catch, James and Connor are too blind to figure it out. Noah, nah. Noah’s secluded from his family most times. It’s always been that way.

 

The cafe was nice. The booths were comfortable, and the food was comforting. The android had even paid for his food itself. Noah only had a non-caffeinated (after a long argument, he agreed to it) peppermint tea, and a lovely orange and cranberry scone.

“Want some?” It had accidentally slipped from his mouth, before he clamped it shut.

The android robotically twined its fingers together, and placed them on the table. “If you are trying to offend me, I can say it isn’t working.”

“Oh, bite me, asshole.” Noah grumbled. Might as well play if off like he meant to say it.

The fabric of the cushions was itchy, and the pattern was outdated by 30 years. He finished up his tea, and delicately placed the empty cup onto the table. The android hadn’t made any effort to begin the conversation, and neither had he.

Why not now? “So, how’d you know I liked tea?”

“When I suggested that you choose tea, your heartbeat spiked, indicating that you’d prefer to have tea.” Then the android muttered, “And you seem like the type of human to enjoy tea, going by stereotypes. A Trust Fund kid, with prestigious dress, and ironed shirts demands that you drink tea.”

The android had actually shocked Noah into silence. First off, the android was wrong. “You’re wrong.” But Noah hated the way his voice was soft and tender.

“Oh? Elaborate.” It was cocky. Not an ounce of humanity was stored inside of its stupid metallic guts.

“I’m not a Trust Fund kid,” Noah tried to keep his voice from betraying him, even though the android would know from simply scanning him.

“Of course you aren’t.” It replied briskly, before standing up. “Let’s go.”

“Hold the phone,” Noah shook his head, “Are you fucking deviant, or something?”

The android stared blankly at Noah. “No. I have not deviated yet, but I have grown accustomed to you saying such things, Detective. I, in a sense, have been mimicking you in order to seem more human. It’s a common protocol.”

“So you’ve been copying me to seem human?” Noah repeated slowly. The android nodded, and began to walk towards the door. Noah had no choice but to follow. Noah caught up to it.

The android stuffed its hands into its jacket’s pockets. Ever since the android clarified that yes, it has been copying Noah’s behaviour in the last day, it’d be hard not to notice everything it does from now on. And no, it was not because Noah was already going soft on the stupid thing in the first day. Not because of that.

“It is necessary that I apologize. My mission has been set to apologize for causing this ordeal, Detective.”

Noah almost demanded that he explain, but it was pretty clear about what he was talking about. “So you’re not actually apologizing out of the goodness of your soul?” He wanted to take it back as soon as it slipped from his mouth. Since when did androids have a soul? He’d been saying a lot of impulsive things since he met the android. Noah didn’t like it one bit.

“No. I do not set my missions, instead they are chosen for me.”

“Lovely, thanks for clearing that up, jackass.” Noah grumbled, “It’s the first day that my parents get back, and I’m already out on my ass. Thanks.”

“Isn’t the common phrase when someone apologizes to you is ‘I forgive you’. Is it not, Detective?” The android wore a smug smirk.

Noah ground his teeth together. He was not going to last if the android kept snarking, and talking back as if the fucking thing had a brain. No, it doesn’t. It has a super computer, which is not the same. A brain has emotions, and diseases. A computer can’t have those, unless if you consider viruses, but they don’t count.

“Finally quiet? I’d say you love hearing your own voice, Detective.” The android spoke confidently, wearing the same fake smirk. It made even Noah want to drive his fist through its skull. “Even I, an android, get fed up with hearing you.”

“Oh? I could’ve sworn the way you’re riling me up is just another excuse to hear me speak.” Noah shot back.

The android didn’t say anything. It seemed to sink into the silence that surrounded them. Its apartment was coming into view. They reached the front doors, next the echoing stairs, and soon the front door.

It unlocked the door, and let Noah through first. He took a seat on the couch. His eyes followed the android, who walked into its bedroom, and came out with an armful of quilt. It placed it on the sofa next to him.

“It’s a hobby I tried. However I didn’t find quilting in my favour.” It said.

“Huh,” Noah hummed, as he unfolded it. It was heavy, with multiple interesting neutral coloured fabrics. It was soft, as he wrapped it around his body. The apartment was growing colder as the night progressed. “It’s nice for an android quilting it, and not a grandmother.”

The android didn’t reply. It made its way to the its bedroom, and turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room. It murmured a faint, “Goodnight,” before retreating to its room. There, Noah laid on the couch in silence.

His eyes adjusted to the pitch black. The couch was itchy under him, and the quilt was too warm. The crushing reality of how he’d have to fake a smile, and nod his way through tomorrow. His mother’s disappointment was the only thing on his mind.

No, that’s not true. Her disappointment was not the only thing on his mind. The android somehow made its way into his consciousness. Every fibre in Noah’s body cursed the android. Its annoying habits of copying his own, its rude remarks, and its denial of deviancy.Yeah, bullshit. Detective ‘I’m totally not deviant, but I keep ordering around my boss’ Gavin. Was it even a detective? Did it even get that title? Was Captain Stern paying this fucking thing? Well, obviously, it could own a place.

Thoughts ran through his head a mile a minute. Most of the time, he wasn’t conscious enough to easily catch some. He did fall asleep eventually, but it was closer to five in the morning.

 

A pounding headache was always the best way to wake up. You really don’t live the life of the party when you find yourself asleep on an unknown couch. No, wait. It’s the android’s couch. The couch belongs to Gavin, Noah’s work partner.

Right. It drifted back to him. Noah got up, and noticed the time. He yelped, and scrambled around. He’s late.. Two hours late! Jesus Christ, this is worse than yesterday! Captain Stern was surely going to hang his head as a centrepiece!

There was a yellowed sticky note on the door. He picked it up in his haste, and skimmed over it. It was pretty easy to read, with how simple and neat the writing was. Android writing, right? It simply said that Gavin had called in to work, and told Captain Stern that Noah had had a family emergency, and was unable to make it to work.

“God..” Noah rubbed his face with his hands. First the android was offering him a place to sleepover, next he was calling in to work for him? What was this? It seems the android was actually turning in to some kind of acquaintance. No. That boiled Noah’s blood. No fucking way.

He needed to get out of here. Out of here, out of his situation, just leave. He needed to run off some energy, and he knew the perfect way.

 

Here he was, standing in a court. The racquet was light in his left hand. The android he’d rented for an hour stood opposite him. It had perfect position as it served the birdie. It flew across the net, and Noah swung his own racquet. The birdie kept flying across the net.

Badminton. The classic rich kid sport. Noah liked badminton because it gave him the opportunity to plead guilty whenever the birdie hit someone in the eye. Usually, if he hit it hard enough, it’d give the sorry loser a black eye. What can he say? Connor taught him how to play badminton like an asshole, and it stuck.

About forty minutes later of swinging and panting, Noah knew he was going to sleep well tonight. His minimal three hours of sleep was making his body ache and grow heavy. He’d paused for a break, taking a long swig of his water. He felt better, less agitated. Less angry.

Yeah, he’d have to go back home and face the Wicked Witch of the West, so be it. She could yell and scream, and Noah would be too drowsy to really mind. Maybe if James graced them with his presence, Julie wouldn’t act the witch of a mother she was capable of being.

He packed up his belongings, and moseyed his way to his apartment. His feet felt like lead as they hit the concrete, and his lungs weren’t capable of breathing. At the very most, his lungs could only seem to take shallow breaths.

Noah was overthinking this. Julie wasn’t scary. She wasn’t. No, she was. She really was. Scarier than his step dad, scarier than his actual dad. She was scarier than James when Noah had fooled with James’ science fair project, and had accidentally destroyed it. Scarier than Connor when Noah accidentally killed Connor’s hamster.

Yeah, Noah was going to probably end up crying into some alcoholic drink to regain his pride. Oh yes, he couldn’t wait to amble into work tomorrow, stinking to high hell, and hungover as hell. Take a walk on Connor’s side of habits for once, maybe? No. Noah was determined to keep his professionalism. And keep his profession.

The front door of the apartment building was a heavy glass door, with a black lining. Beautiful. A chandelier on the inside? High end. He pressed the button to the elevator, and missed three intentionally, before hopping on the fourth one. It was the longest elevator ride, riding through six different levels. There were families waiting inside the elevator. Their eyes betrayed them. They now know who lives in the penthouse.

He got off at his stop; the top. As soon as he stepped through the doors, bang. Julie crossing her arms, and glaring at him. He swallowed his growing fear, and made his way to the kitchen. He found Connor there, yet again. It was Connor’s favourite room, after all. Food belonged in the kitchen.

“She’s mad, bro.” Connor hurriedly hushed, “She’s been waiting for you since she got up.”

Noah snatched a glass cup, and poured water from under the tap into his glass. He took a sip, and was interrupted by Julie. Julie spoke quietly, carefully, like every word counted. She had blue eyes that matched Noah’s, and brown hair that had been given to all three boys.

“Where were you?” She demanded.

Noah took a breath before replying. “I stayed at a friend’s.”

“You’re lying.”

Okay, yeah. So he was lying. The worst thing about Julie was her bloodhound senses. She seemed to know every secret about you. How you’d react with whatever she said. His fingers fumbled with his collar. A nervous habit he’d developed at a young age. Her eyes flicked down, and her lips tipped upwards.

“Tell the truth, honey.” Venomous. A trap. “Were you at that android’s house?”

He could only squeak out a few things. Blame it on Connor. Blame it on Connor. “Connor said I should.”

“You didn’t refuse.” She growled, “You didn’t try to come back?”

“You kicked me out.” The words escaped his mouth, and he instantly regretted it. Of course he did. Whatever he said could and would be used against him in either this argument, or the next. Not that Noah was much of a rebel, but he fought with his mother the most.

“Yeah. And you know who ended up at that android’s house like a slut? You, Noah.” Holy shit, here it goes. The atomic bomb of this growing argument. “I didn’t raise some freeloader! I raised a family of proper, polite boys. James was always my favourite. He helped Connor with his issues, while.. While what? What were you doing? You were at work! You’re always at work! You don’t even need the money. Why do you work so much, Noah? Why, huh?”

He didn’t say anything. He hung his head, and folded his arms behind his back. Julie seemed to take this as a victory for herself, singing praise to herself. Noah scampered off to his room, his tail between his legs like a coward.

“Thought you’d come back here.” That oily, confident voice who distinctly belonged to James spoke.

“God, you’re the last person I want to talk to.” Noah snarled under his breath.

Noah could see James pulling a smirk, “Except mom.”

“Oh buzz off.” Noah swatted at James, who simply lifted the goodies he’d been hiding; sour candies, and caramel popcorn. Well, what was Noah gonna say? No to free snacks? Who was he, a lame ass? Fuck no!

After yanking out their tablet, and pulling up a movie, Connor popped in. He wore such a grin, that neither Noah nor James could even pull off. It was so wide, and matched his eyes to portray his absolute joy of having a surprise quiet sleepover. Sure, it was nice to have his brothers around. It was even better that they all seemed to be cowering from their mother, even though Noah got the worst of it. As usual. This entire ordeal was much too close to home for his liking.

The film was an old childhood favourite; the Pinocchio animated film by Disney. Of course, it was so old, and had probably been polished from the original, but hey. It was a great movie that all three brothers could decided upon. Usually, they argued relentlessly; Connor preferring the old tacky cop comedies, James with the god awful sci-fi, and finally Noah with his melodramatic romances. Yeah, it’d be nice for some sort of sick sci-fi cop romance. Maybe that would please all three.

Anyway, the middle ground was Pinocchio. Actually, one time Noah had spent all his money, and bought the three of them tickets to the Broadway musical version of the movie. Man, that was not a disappointment. That was before James and his success, so about college? Yeah, those were the days.

They fell asleep to the soft glow of the screen, warm blankets, and snacks thrown across said covers. A comfortable evening, and bonding exercise with his brothers, Noah thought, as he drifted off into slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter! This was a bit of a filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. Next time maybe more Reed900 if you can still call it that. When I said slow burn, I meant it, man.


	4. The 7 Stages of Grief and How Not to Deal with Stage 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations Noah on how not to deal with someone who’s in grief. Also, Connor and James teasing Noah? Yes, more to come. Welcome to my Ted Talk, and for the next few minutes I will talk about how important the brothers are to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry it’s taken this long to come up with this chapter. How long? 2, 3 weeks? I’ll try to make the next few chapters more snappy, maybe once a week or so? Let’s hope, honestly. I’ll try to make them more regular, I swear I’ll get on it.

“You should be grateful that I actually decided to wake you up on time,” James glowed with pride, as he poured a bowl of cereal for himself. Yeah, even rich people eat cereal. Surprising, Noah knows.  
“Bugger off, James,”  
“I think you owe me something,” James mulled over it, as Noah sipped a glass of milk, “Like what happened two nights ago with the android?”  
Milk almost shot out of Noah’s nose. Connor choked on his coffee at Noah’s expression, having to be calmed down with breathing exercises before being able to look at Noah again. When he finally turned to look at Noah again, he burst out giggling.  
“Connor! You weren’t supposed to tell him!” He whined. Connor was thrown into yet another frenzy of laughter.  
He swallowed his laughing for several seconds to wheeze out a faint, “Why not?”  
“Because he’s going to tease me about staying at an android’s house!” Noah whispered hurriedly, “He’s never going to shut up about it.”  
James spoke up, “What? You can’t trust your older brother? C’mon, Noe. There’s clearly something going on with that android and you. Huh? Huh?” He raised a mocking eyebrow, trying his best to wiggle it.  
“You’re only older by five minutes and thirty-five seconds..” Noah murmured sourly.  
James leaned over, and wrapped his arm around Noah’s shoulders. He pulled him in, so that Noah’s cheek was pressed up against James’ chin in an uncomfortable sort of fashion. James’ chin was digging into his cheek. “Oh, you being so punctual! Loosen up, ‘lil bro. Maybe ask the android out, or something. You’ll feel great, trust me,” Noah’s cheeks lit aflame swiftly. He grumbled, and tried to look down.  
“Oh my god, James, you’re right. You absolute genius!” Connor howled, his snickering returning as soon as he watched Noah turn several shades of red.  
James replied pointedly, “You sound surprised.”  
“Of course I am,” Connor shot back. Something buzzed, and he yelped. “Christ, I hate to cut this short, but Hank is going to butcher me if I arrive late.”  
Noah broke free of James’ grasp. “Why doesn’t Connor get any teasing from you? He’s always talking about Hank. I never talk about Gavin, or whatever its name is.”  
“Monarchy, Noah. You’re at the bottom, Connor’s at the top. Oldest to youngest. You’re bright, you get it.” James ruffled Noah’s perfectly placed hair, causing it to stick up at all end.

They finally escaped the prison.. Pardon, penthouse. Connor was grumbling about not taking a car, but Noah couldn’t break his daily routine. It was a crisp fall day in Detroit, today. If only Noah had thought to bring a warm drink to hold between his hands...  
“Detective.”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake.”  
There it was again, this time inches away from him. Personal space? Never heard of it, apparently. Noah managed to only have several things cross his mind, but pushing the android away was not one of them. He could hear Connor sneer under his breath.  
A warm cup was pressed into his hand. He lifted it to his nose, and took a whiff. Dear god, this man was a blessing. No, wait, he didn’t just think that. Wait, when has this thing been considered a man? Never, never, never.  
“And a croissant, Anderson,” The thing hummed, holding out the croissant. Noah went to grab for it, but was instead pushed away, and watched in horror as the thing’s eyes hardened. “Lieutenant Anderson, not you.”  
Connor sprung into action. “Thanks, Gavin.” Connor the ‘Android Lover’ said, stuffing the croissant into his mouth. He kept Noah’s gaze as he devoured the croissant. Petty as always.  
Noah didn’t say anything. He just grumbled, and took a sip of his tea. The android watched him with a sly smile, then it began to speak. “You should be grateful I even decided to buy you a tea. I was only planning on bringing Lieutenant Anderson a croissant, because Hank has said that he does not have anything in the morning.”  
“Thanks for your kindness. Is that what you want? Jeez.”  
The android drew its lips into a thin line, but didn’t complain further. Instead, it changed the subject. “You walk to the precinct every morning?”  
“Yeah.”  
That ended the conversation pretty quickly. Good on ya, Noah. Sure, Noah didn’t love the android, in fact it seemed to annoy him perpetually, but the silence was even worst. It was too familiar, too close to home, that Noah couldn’t help himself.  
“So, uh, heh, where do you sleep? Or.. Like, if you guys even sleep. Do you?”  
The android seemed shocked that Noah was even talking to him, starting a conversation. A small smile found its way onto its face. A smile that made Noah’s stomach drop, and his heart do some sort of flip. It was just uncommon. Just.. It just shocked him. That its face could get out of that constant frown it bore. Yeah, that’s it.  
“Yes, Detective, sometimes I do need to recharge. It’s not very often like humans, every second week or so.”  
Noah shook his head. “No way. That must be a nightmare. Not being able to sleep all the time? God.”  
“I’m just fine, Detective. I’m happy for your concern.”  
Noah spun around, “Concern?” He exclaimed. The audacity!  
Connor seemed to resurface after whatever thoughts he was having. He snickered. “This is too similar, man. Too too similar.”  
“To what?” Noah snapped.  
“To one of those romantic tropes that you always love watching,” Connor teased. Hearing this news, the android raised an eyebrow. The look was too human that Noah was sure that the android was just mirroring something.  
The android smirked, “You like romances?”  
“Oh fuck off. Is it not manly enough to like romances?”  
Connor piped up, “You know what’s not manly? Badminton.”  
Noah regarded Connor with the same expression Mufasa had while he was being tossed off that cliff by Scar, betrayal. He couldn’t even say anything, it was only scoffing, and huffs. Then, he finally said something coherent. “You taught me how to play, you dirty liar.”  
“I never said I didn’t play.” Connor fought, “I’m just calling it emasculating!”  
After a moment, Noah realized he couldn’t find a decent argument against Connor. And so, the best argument he’s come up with was, “That’s not even a fucking word, Connor,” Noah grumped, “Shut the fuck up.”  
“That’s quite rude, Detective,” The android was fiddling with its hands. Another too humane habit. “You should apologize to your brother.”  
Noah groaned, “Not you too.”  
If Noah could squint, he could see the precinct in view. He took off without warning, spilling the boiling tea on his hands multiple times. The pain stung at his eyes, but he muscled through. That is, until he tripped over his own feet. The momentum would’ve brought him to the ground with a loud smack.  
But it didn’t. No, there was a strong hand keeping his spine from slamming against the ground. He hadn’t realized, but he’d shut his eyes while falling. When he opened them, the fucking android was right there. Way too close. Both hands under him; one was on his back, the other cupping his neck. And they were warm too, his mind supplied unnecessarily.  
“Woah, woah, woah,” Connor’s voice was nearing them, “Don’t go making out in front of the precinct. That’d be unprofessional.”  
The android dropped him on the ground like a sack of potatoes. It hurt. He wasn’t sure which one it hurt more, his pride, or his old man back. Wait, why would he be disappointed that the android dropped him? God, what had gotten into his head? He hoped it was just some abnormal cold.  
“Whatever,” Noah muttered, picking himself up, and stalking towards the front doors of the precinct. All he needed was a nice, expensive earl grey to begin in morning, not this shitty tea. Although, the tea had come at a rather great time, right when he was hoping for a warm drink. He took another sip of the tea, and winced at the pitiful taste hitting his tastebuds. Guess the android couldn’t steep tea if its life depended on it.  
He pushed open the front doors, and power walked to his desk. It was a small victory, as he made it to the desk before that fucking android. He turned around to make sure the android could see him as he dropped the cup of tea into the garbage can. He smirked. What an asshole, he thought about himself, but still managed to be proud about it.  
Noah slipped into the wheel chair, and turned around in a full 360 before being yanked to a stop. He looked up to find that android again, the top of the chair clenched between one hand.  
“Fun ruiner. Stick in the mud. Party pooper.” Noah grumbled, rolled back to his computer. He tapped on the keyboard for several minutes, before cursing loudly. The android’s head swivelled around swiftly, like an owl.  
“What?” Noah waved his hand around, while the other typed ruthlessly. It paused when it got too complicated to navigate without watching his fingers move.  
The android synthesized a sigh, “You may cuss quietly while we’re alone, Detective, but the precinct is a place to be watchful of your language. There are many people working, and it’s rude to disrupt them.”  
“Oh, fuck’em.” Noah reached for a cup of tea that wasn’t even there. A habit. The android wore a smirk.  
“Oh? Where’s your tea that I went out of my way to get for you? I saw you chuck it in the trash. Isn’t that it? It’s quite rude, Detective, to chuck out a gift that someone made for you.” The android spoke carefully, but in that fake way that you know it’s all pre constructed. Noah hated that.  
Noah didn’t answer. He turned back to his computer, and started working on that case. Reading the case files, and such. What a bore. Today would be a slow one.

It definitely was a slow day today. Between the constant humming that the android produced, and his stubbornness to not drink any cheap tea, Noah’s head pounded halfway through his shift. Every minute he checked the clock on the wall, only to see that a minute had passed. They dripped away like molasses. Slow, and sickening.  
The case files contained little to no information on either of the victims. Sure, they were both similar in the suburban, rich sort of style. They were both president of some sort of committee. Little to no criminal records. The lady, who’d had one offence on her record was arson. Noah had to search (as in, find the cops at the precinct that had dealt with the situation and ask them. The whole situation was very hush hush) old fashioned, and soon enough discovered the truth. She’d lit a fire on her own lawn. The object being lit on fire was a teddy bear given to her by her divorced ex-husband. Other than that, no other criminal offences.  
This was impossible. The only thing that tied the two together was the signature way the ring finger was ripped out, and the wedding band was shoved down their throat. Also, the gruesome fashion they were displayed. If there was another victim, he was going to put down the case.  
No, that’s not true. Although Noah was constantly in a state of nauseousness, he would try his hardest nest time to not. Or rather, let’s hope there’s not another next time.  
Whatever, Noah was busy staring at the case files, the evidence, the autopsy reports, everything. Maybe he’d get a hint of where the killer was hiding the bodies. Here’s the thing, Gavin.. God damnit, it. The android. The android had said that it was a lady who’d been doing us. Going off of stereotypes. Who said it couldn’t be a man? That wasn’t nearly enough evidence, and all in speculation at this point.  
All Noah wanted to do when he got home was watch Doctor Who with Connor, and James. Alone. Without his nagging, over protective parents. Sure, he loved them, but sometimes, he needed alone time. If they kept nagging him, he’d have no choice but to show them pictures of the bodies. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the gut to actually look at them again, so that was off the table.  
He checked the clock again. Fourteen minutes until his shift ended. Jesus, it went quickly whenever he rechecked all things he’d checked already. When he skimmed through paragraphs he’d reread for the seventh time today. The memories of those gory bodies. God, imagine the families. Imagine the horror of the people who’d found them.  
Probably not an open casket for either of them, Noah thought sourly. God, what a grump. A rude, obnoxious grump, that is. Whatever, twelve minutes till he could go home, and hideout. Maybe have a classy glass of wine before bed. No, that’s never a good idea.

Five minutes. The minutes were crawling to a slow. Five more minutes. Noah just had to hold out for five more minutes... But that pen tapping was starting to get on his nerves from three desks over. That toe tapping, and Gavin’s endless fucking humming was throwing Noah over the edge. The way his mood was switching violently between frustration, and even more frustrated, he’d never make it home. Or rather, he’d make it all the way home, and his parents would yell at him again for overworking.. Even though its his normal shift.  
There was a commotion by the front door of the precinct. The glass doors flew open, and squabbling pursued. Great, five minutes, and this shit has to happen. As long as it’s not for him.  
Sadly, the two hands that slammed against his desk announced otherwise. He threw his head back in an over exaggerated groan, and found an older woman standing before him. Rich, clearly, with that haircut that you knew was trouble. The ‘May I speak to your manager?’ Sorta style. You know the one. Yep, this woman screamed soccer mom, leader of the committee. ‘Course she was here for him.  
“What can I do for ya, ma’am?” He tried his sweetest greeting. He could feel Gavin’s eyes glaring at him from the desk behind him. Yeah, had to act nice n’ all for the angry customer.  
“You can bring my dead husband back, is what you can do!” She shrieked, banging her fists against the table. What was this, the second stage of grief? Alright, he’s gotta be nice. Nice and sweet.  
“Pardon, ma’am, but I’m unable to do that. I am no grim reaper, nor am I a necromancer. Maybe you should try Mademoiselle DuBois, because I’m no medium.”  
Well, that went well. She fumed, and then began to cry, then slumped to the floor, and all through that... Noah had no idea what to do. Congratulations to Noah. This woman was having a melodrama, and here Noah was, awkwardly watching. He lit the bomb, and now he had to clean up the destruction it had caused..  
Except, no, he didn’t. Gavin the android swooped in there at the correct time. He lifted the woman up by the armpits, and dragged her straight to the other officers. Make her someone else’s problem was always Noah’s number one mission. So far, it was looking like a great night.

Five minutes later, he was packing up his laptop, and loose printed files. ‘Course anyone rarely used printed files, but Noah was classy. Plus, he liked having something to hold onto, instead of only tapping and scrolling. It gave him something to do.  
Anyway, as he’s pulling on his jacket, who intercepts him from walking through the door? That fucking woman, again. She stood against the glass doors, obscuring any means of escape. God damnit, not fucking again. This was going to make Noah want to cry if she wouldn’t let him go home.  
“You.” She pointed at me from across the room. Her voice was cold and threatening. Two officers sped into the room from the hall that combined the precinct. They were out of breath.  
“So sorry, Detective Gavin.. She got away so quickly..” They panted to the android. The android. Shouldn’t they be apologizing to Noah, since she was the one threatening him? No, ‘course not. No one would give two damns if a crazy person was about to murder him. In fact, they’d set up a wrestling ring, and have them go at each other. In that case, Noah wasn’t sure he’d win.  
The woman strode towards Noah. She clutched his clutch like her life depended on it. She stuck her nose in Noah’s face, which made him uncomfortable. He’s a tall man, so this didn’t happen normally. She was a lanky woman, herself. A bit like the Other Mother. Had the creepy air, too.  
“You took my husband away from me! You.. You absolute monster! Then you have the audacity to make a fool of me!” She waved her free hand around in a threatening manner. Yeah, definitely the ‘I want to speak to your manager’ stereotype.  
“What do you want me to do?” Noah demanded calmly. “Do you want me to perform a blood sacrifice in order to return him to the mortal world? I’ve never done it, so he might come out a bit brain dead.”  
This angered her even more. God, with all these jokes Noah was cracking, he should’ve become a comedian. All he wanted to do was go home, and clearly this wasn’t the way to go about this. Well, you turn down one road, and Noah was about to take an illegal u-turn.  
“How could you? Have you no shame?”  
Noah wanted to reply with ‘No, not really’, but he glued his mouth shut to any nasty remarks that may come out in the future. He resumed his kind act. “Alright, ma’am, what would you like me to do?”  
She didn’t seem to think she’d come this far. Or hadn’t planned it. No idea. But right now, she was pretty blank. Noah took that as a time to leave. Great. “Well if you’re done throwing a fit, and disturbing all these people late at night, I’ll going.” He looked around the precinct for Connor. Nowhere. So, picked up his shit, and pushed past her. He began to walk back to the apartment, before being rudely interrupted.  
“Detective Anderson,” The gravelly voice called for him from behind him. When Noah turned, he was met with Gavin. Great, another lecture. This would be fun. Yes, Noah knew he’d reacted awfully when being faced with a grieving woman, but he didn’t need to be told that. Even more from an android who didn’t need to learn that, and instead had that incorporated into a system. Easier for them, huh?  
“Oh, give me a break.”  
The android quickly switched whatever it was going to say. “Detective Anderson, look at me.” After a moment of hesitation, it added, “Please?”  
“Fine. What?” Noah turned on his heel.  
“How was last night?” When Noah bore a confused expression, the android clarified quickly. “With your parents.”  
Noah clutched onto his elbows. “Fine. They were fine. It.. It’s nothing.”  
“If there’s anything wrong, don’t be afraid to tell me, Noah Anderson.” For the first time, the fucking thing used his first name. His intrusive thoughts kept reminding him how much the name flowed off the android’s tongue better than ‘Detective Anderson’. How much it sounded less like Connor’s old title. Differentiate him from both of his brothers, finally. The one brother who hadn’t done anything successful yet.  
“No, no, it’s fine.” Noah waved the android away. There was an awkward pause. “Thank-you.”  
At that moment, Noah tore down the street, only stopping when he reached the awning that alerted him of his apartment’s lobby. He punched in the top floor, rode all the way up in anxiety, raced to his room, and slammed the door shut. Finally, time to get his work done.  
“Oh Noah, phone call. It’s from Captain Stern,” Connor yelled, “She’s not happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I love reading comments, so feel free to write something nice down in the comments.


End file.
